Arantheal's diary
Back to Items > Lore Books Arantheal's diary Stämme, die zu belaubten Kronen führen. Ich als Kind, mitten im Wald, neben mir eine Frau, Miriam. Miriam war meine Ziehmutter, denn meine echte hatte ich nie gekannt. Sie passte auf mich auf, wenn mein Vater seiner Arbeit nachging. Wir liefen nebeneinander her, im schattigen Wald, auf dem Weg nach Hause, nach Erothin. Am Tag, der den Beginn meines Lebens darstellt. Zuerst fragte sie mich, wie meine Prüfung verlaufen sei. Sehr gut, sagte ich, sehr gut. Die Klingenprüfung der Paladine, nichts leichter als das. Ich habe Baffor im Zweikampf besiegt. Vater ist stolz, sehr stolz, dass sein Sohn ihm nacheifert. „Aber bitte, bitte gib acht! Denn wer begabt ist, bekommt schnell Neider. Sei vorsichtig, wem du traust.“ Miriams Stimme in meinem Ohr. Mein Lachen in ihrem. „Keine Sorge. Du passt doch auf mich au...“ Kein Ende. Schwärze, sekundenlang, während ich zu Boden falle. Ein schwerer Schlag hatte mich getroffen, sodass ich um Luft ringen muss. Miriams Schreie in meinem Ohr. Baffors Grinsen vor meinem Gesicht, als ich mich erhebe und umdrehe. Hinter ihm mindestens ein halbes Dutzend seiner Kumpanen. „So, Arantheal“, sprach er. Es sei nun Zeit, dass er und seine Freunde mir mein Grinsen, arrogantes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schneiden. Was will er? Ich fragte ihn. Es nicht mehr ansehen will er. Es nicht mehr sehen, dass Mischkinder, Bastarde zudem, in den Paladinorden aufgenommen werden, an seiner statt, nur weil ihr Vater dort eine hohe Stellung hat. „Das Duell war fair, und du hast verloren“, war meine Antwort. Schallendes Gelächter die seine. Aeterna-Dreckspack! Dass solche wie wir überhaupt zu Duellen zugelassen werden sei ein Affront! Eine Schande für diese edle Zunft! Die Spitze seines Messers fuhr über meine Stirn. „Dein Muttermal werde ich dir herausschneiden.“ Denn ich wüsste ja selbst nicht einmal, wer meine Mutter sei. Sie fesseln mich, ohne dass ich mich wehren kann. Sie binden mich an einen Stamm. Meine Hilflosigkeit beschwört Verzweiflung herauf. Wachsende Verzweiflung, als Baffors Klinge in meine Haut fährt. Verzweiflung, Schmerz, und... Kraft. Hass. Etwas Mächtiges, Unbekanntes, Ehrfurcht Gebietendes. Ein Feuersturm breitete sich in mir aus, Feuer, das drohte, mich zu verzehren, wenn es mir nicht gelang, es zu lenken. Auf Baffor zu lenken. Das tat ich. Der Druck auf meiner Stirn löste sich. Als ich wieder klaren Blickes war, sah ich Baffor auf dem Boden liegen, meterweit von mir entfernt, sein Schreien noch immer zwischen den Bäumen hallend, seine Gefährten verunsichert seinen geborstenen Schädel anstarrend, verunsichert, dann ängstlich, schließlich panisch. Sie rannten davon. Wieder Schwärze. Eine Erschöpfung übermannte mich, derer ich nicht Herr werden konnte. Zuletzt hörte ich Hufe auf dem weichen Reisig, und noch etwas... eine Frauenstimme, Miriams Stimme. „Ich habe es getan!“ Kerkermauern, deren quetschende Enge das Wasser aus den Ritzen grober Steine presst. Meine zusammengekauerte Gestalt hockt am Boden, schlammbedeckt, mit der baren Hoffnung, das Licht der Götter würde mir, mir und Miriam, zur Hilfe eilen. Denn das Licht kennt keine Ungerechtigkeit. Ich höre, wie Miriam schreit und gesteht, was sie nicht getan hat: Magie gewirkt zu haben, dem Verbot der Götter zum Trotz. Schändliche Magie, sagen die Götter und die Paladine, schändlich und bei Todesstrafe untersagt. Denn nur böse Menschen benutzen sie. War ich böse, weil ich Baffor getötet hatte? Ohne Absicht? Was hätte er sonst mit mir gemacht? Ist man ein böser Mensch, wenn man in eine Entscheidung gezwungen wird, die man nicht bewältigen kann? Feuersbrunst. Lodernde Fackeln, triefend vor Pech, die sich schneidend vom tintenschwarzen Himmel abheben. Sie, die Frau, die Hexe, hat sich des Verrates an der heiligen Ordnung schuldig gemacht, weshalb ihre Seele dem Feuer übergeben wird, auf dass sie dadurch Läuterung erfahre. Eiserne Ketten schmiegen sich um meine Gelenke, dutzende Augen, die Hand am Schwert, bewachen mich, der ich gleich einem gefangenen Tier in die Ecke gedrängt trüben Blickes durch den kahlen Hof starre, auf die steinerne Säule in dessen Mitte, an der angebunden Miriam steht, während das Holz und das Stroh unter ihr zu einem Berg anwachsen. Das einst so schöne Haar mit Blut verklebt, das einst so ebenmäßige Gesicht mit Schmerz verzerrt. Mein Name erklingt. Ich werde vor die Wahl gestellt. Ich musse beweisen, dass die Hexe mich nicht verdorben hat, dass ich ihrem Einfluss nicht ergeben bin, denn sonst, als Hexenkind, würde mir das gleiche Schicksal zuteil werden wie ihr. Lege er die Fackel an das Stroh! Beweise er sich der Paladine als würdig! Das Licht der Götter tut nichts, noch immer nichts. Wenn das Licht gerecht ist, sollte Miriams Tod dann auch gerecht sein? Wenn es der Wille der Götter ist? So schien es mir damals. So nehme ich die Fackel. Betäubende Last unmöglicher Entscheidung drückt mich nieder, den wankenden Jungen, wankend zum Scheiterhaufen, das Werk vollbringend. Irgendwann sind die Laute verklungen. Der Hexe Flehen um Gnade, als sie noch flehen konnte, ihr Schreien vor Qual, bis sie nicht mehr zu schreien vermochte. Reinigender Regen wäscht den Schmutz der Nacht hinweg, einen schwelenden Haufen hinterlassend, Regen, der meine Tränen hinwegwäscht. Hatte ich dem Licht so gedient? War dies die Hilfe, die die Paladine jedem versprachen? Waren so die Götter? Translation Strains, leading to leafy crowns. I was a child, in the woods, next to me a wife, Miriam. Miriam was my foster mother, for my true I had never known. They took care of me when my father brought to his work. We walked side by side, in the shady woods, on the way home to Erothin. The day represents the beginning of my life. First they asked me how my test went. Very good, I said, very well. The blades examination of the Paladins, nothing is easier than this I have Baffor defeated in battle. Father is proud, very proud that his son to emulate him. "But please, please take care! For who is talented, gets jealous easily. Be careful who you are. "Miriam's voice in my ear dare. My laughter in her. "Do not worry. You fit it on me au ... " No end. Blackness for several seconds while I fall to the ground. A heavy blow had hit me, so I must fight for air. Miriam screams in my ear. Baffors smile to my face when I get up and turn around. Behind him, at least half a dozen of his cronies. "So, Arantheal," he said. It was time that he and his friends I cut my grin, arrogant grin off his face. What does he want? I asked him. It no longer regard it wants. It no longer see that mixed children, hybrids also be included in the Paladin Order, in his place, only because her father has a high position there. "The duel was fair, and you have lost," was my reply. Peals of laughter his. Aeterna mud-pack! Such that we would ever be allowed to duel an affront! A disgrace to that noble profession! The tip of his knife went through my forehead. "Your birthmark I'm going to cut you." For I know and even do not even know who was my mother. Captivate me, without that I can defend myself. You tie me to a tribe. My helplessness evokes despair. Growing despair when Baffors blade goes into my skin. Despair, pain, and ... Force. Hatred. Something powerful, unknown, awe-inspiring. A firestorm spread in me, fire that threatened to consume me if I failed to direct it. to draw on Baffor. I did. The pressure on my forehead broke up. When I was clear look back, I saw Baffor on the floor, just meters away from me, his screams still echoing among the trees, his companions, his cracked skull staring insecure, confused, then fearful, and finally panic. They ran away. Blackness again. Exhaustion overtook me, which I could not be master. Last I heard hooves on the soft sticks, and another thing ... a woman's voice, Miriam's voice. "I did it!" Prison walls, which are squeezing the water out of the narrow cracks of coarse stones pressed. My figure sits huddled on the floor, muddy, rushing to the adjustable hope the light of the gods would let me know me and Miriam, for help. For the light knows no injustice. I hear screams and Miriam confesses that she has not done: to have done the magic, the prohibition of the gods notwithstanding. forbidden indecency magic say that the gods and the Paladins, shameful and on pain of death. Because only bad people use them. I was angry because I had killed Baffor? Without intent? What he would have otherwise done to me? If you are a bad person if one is forced into a decision that can not cope with? Conflagration. Flaming torches, dripping with pitch, which stand out from the inky sky-tapping. She, the woman, the witch, has been guilty of treason to the sacred order, so their soul to the fire is over, so that they learn by purification. Iron chains are nestled into my joints, dozens of eyes, hand on sword, guard me, I stare like a trapped animal backed into a corner cloudy vision through the bare courtyard, stands on the stone pillar in the center, attached to the Miriam while the wood and straw beneath her grow into a mountain. The once beautiful hair with blood bonded, the once-harmonious face distorted with pain. My name is heard. I am given the choice. I have to prove that the witch has not ruined me, I'm not influence their results, otherwise, as witches child, I would be given the same fate as her. He put the torch to the straw! Prove he is worthy of the Paladins! The light of the gods will do nothing, still nothing. If the light is just, Miriam's death should then be fair? If it is the will of the gods? It seemed to me then. So I take the torch. Last impossible decision numbing me down, the boys tottering, swaying to the stake, the work of accomplishing. Eventually, the sounds have faded away. The witch pleading for mercy, as they beg nor could their cries in agony until they are no longer able to scream. Cleaning rain washes away the dirt of the night, a smoldering pile of leaving behind rain that washes away my tears. I had served the light like that? Was this the assistance that the Paladins promised everyone? Such were the gods? Notes Translated with Google translate Category:Books